Artemis Fowl Meets The Hulk
by SkullduggeryFowl
Summary: Artemis Fowl meets a mindless super powerful beast that's right the hulk but will Artemis survive after all Butler can't do much against the incredible hulk
1. Chapter 1 The Hulk

Artemis Fowl Meets the Hulk

Sink street, Ireland, Dublin

As Artemis Walked down the street he was looking for something new you see Artemis wasn't looking for demons he wasn't looking for someone to sell a super computer to he wasn't doing anything illegal infact! He was actually bored he was fed up with all the fairies and the demons he wanted something new.

Then Artemis said to Butler "you know what Butler I think I'm …."

Then he was interrupted by what could be described as one massive roar from a animal of some kind Butler immediately shielded Artemis in a defensive stance protecting Artemis more than him. Than the tope level of a 3 story building exploded Artemis saw something inside the rubble it was bigger than a large man. It was even bigger than Butler it turned  
around it looked right Artemis .He had never seen something like this before then repeating It jumped to the roof of a different building than another in a mere 10 seconds it was out of sight.

"I think its time to go home Butler"

"Indeed" replied Butler walking towards the Bentley

As they got into the Bentley Artemis grabbed his laptop and started typing.

Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland

As Butler parked outside Fowl Manor

Artemis announced "got it! Uhhhhhh I mean I got something on that thing we saw"

Butler hadn't forgotten how could he that thing was huge.

"People call him the Hulk" continued Artemis

"Hulk?" replied even he sounded the tiniest bit scared

"Also known as Doctor Bruce Banner"

"That thing is a doctor' said Butler raising an eyebrow

"Yes he was affected by large amounts of gamma radiation in an accident turning him into that" replied Artemis turning his laptop showing a video of the hulk fighting some kind of military with the words hulk busters labelled on them

"He transforms into banner after a while but when Banner is the Hulk he is a mindless beast"

They walked towards Fowl Manor

"I'd hate to have that thing attack us" said Butler


	2. Chapter 2 a not so friendly visitor

Chapter 2 a not so friendly visitor

As Butler made dinner Artemis kept researching than he heard a thud probably Butler falling over Artemis thought then he thought common sense and thought wait this is Butler he doesn't fall over. Artemis Looked out the window infront of his desk and saw his mind raced it was the one and only Hulk. He couldn't believe it why would he come here Butler came in and asked.

"What was that noise" then he saw "oh….no"

Butler ran into the corridor ready to face the Hulk Artemis Watched he knew as well as Butler that not even 20 Butlers could stop the Hulk 1 could barley slow it down Artemis watched as Butler faced the Hulk

"Aren't you a big one" Butler said as he stopped infront of the beast

LEP HQ, Haven, Under Ground

Of course Foaly knew about the Hulk but when Artemis saw him he sent Holly (more like Holly sent Holly) straight away armed with the newest weaponry but he was still worried he knew what the Hulk could do.

Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland

Butler drew out hit Sig Sauer and shot the beast twice in the head. Making the Hulk stumble in shock then Butler Punched the Hulk in the stomach hurting him more than the Hulk .The Hulk raised one massive fist and smashed down Butler dodged by a second and delivered to shots of his Sig Sauer to Hulks head. Hulk grabbed Butler tightly before he could dodge it,

The Hulk readied his powerful fist when suddenly Holly came smashing through the door with very big guns and cheerfully said.

"What would you two do without me" then shot the hulk 4 times in the temple which did more damage than the Sig Sauer. Using this as a distraction Butler wriggled lose of The Hulks grip he jumped to the ground grabbing the very same mace that he used against a troll on the day of Holly's kidnapping

"ok time for round two"

The Hulk smiled knowing this would be a small test of his skill then. BANG the wall where the door was bashed open by a massive scaly foot the Abomination came in and said

"awwwww come on I wanna play" he siad shooting them a toothy smile


	3. Chapter 3 Butler dead?

Chapter 4 Butler dead?

The Abomination walked into Fowl Manor breaking the roof as he walked Hulk roared and charged fists ready Abomination brang out a remote pressing a button activated a machine in hulks neck. Making Hulk roared in pain and he fell to the ground fists clenched.  
"Umm thanks now can you grab your friend and go" said Butler  
Abomination didn't reply in fact he just grabbed large piece rubble and threw it at Butler flinging Him to the nearest wall knocking Butler unconscious.  
"NO!" shouted Artemis who felt helpless, then he remembered his emergency kit.  
The Abomination turned to Holly and said  
"your next little lady" he smiled an evil smile.  
"I don't think so" said Artemis holding a very very big Fairy gun  
he shot Abomination making him fly to the front lawn. He ran then leaped out of site  
"what is that thing!" exclaimed Holly (at the gun)  
"I'll explain later we need to check on Butler" replied Artemis

30 minutes Later Hob Hospital, Dublin, Ireland

Artemis stood over Butler while Holly stood shielded behind him. As he lied down on a hospital bed. The heart monitor beeped slowly  
"please live" Artemis begged.  
A doctor came in with a chart looking down  
"what's his condition" asked Artemis  
"its not good"  
"what" said Artemis his voice sounded scared.  
"his brain activity is slowing down he will eventually lose all brain functions"  
"no!" Artemis gasped tears welling in his eyes  
Artemis ran out of the room Holly Followed

20 minutes later Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland

"I'm sorry Artemis I can't heal him"  
"no he can't DIE HIS BEEN THROUGH TO MUCH TO BE KILLED NOW THEIR HAS TO BE SOMETHING YOU CA….do "said Artemis remembering his research on the hulk  
"I know how to save Butler" Artemis said he ran to his room grabbing a sample of gamma radiation he ran into a house 20 minutes later he came out with a machine with gamma inside it it looked like a box with lots of mini needles with a button.

Hob Hospital, Dublin, Ireland

Artemis ran into Butler's room closed the door Holly right behind him Artemis pressed the machine onto Butler chest and pressed the button no response he pressed the button again. Butlers Brain functions spiked immediately Butlers chest lifted. Fingers stretched finger nails turned sharp, teeth and muscles grew  
"uhhhhhhh Artemis what's happening"  
"I thought this wouldn't happen without a bigger dose….duck and cover"


	4. Chapter 4 Butler The Monster

Butler shook and grew the bed groaned under his weight. The bed broke and Butler grew then it stopped Holly and Artemis looked down at what was Butler. Butler now had two small horns on the bottom of his chin, claws as big as small knives, muscles as big as small boulders; his teeth were as big as thumbs not to mention sharp, green skin and dinosaur like feet. Butler opened his eyes and stood up  
"Have you guys gotten smaller?" he asked  
"Butler look down" replied Artemis  
Butler looked down and asked"what happened"


End file.
